1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing lures, and in particular relates to spinner types of fishing lures.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Artificial fishing lures have been utilized for catching fish. Fishing lures have included an artificial minnow which is coupled to a spinner for drawing along the surface of a body of water to attract fish. Such fishing lures are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,191, which was issued to Gentry on Jan. 12, 1988, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,793,089, which was issued to Long et al. on Dec. 27, 1988. Both the '191 patent and '089 patent disclose spinner baits that are designed for pulling along the surface of a body of water. However, during certain times of year fish are often found at depths which are well below the top surface of a body of water. During such times, surface type fishing lures are not effective for catching fish which are found at the deeper depths.
Additionally, other types of fishing lures have been utilized to provide noises for attracting fish. Such types of fishing lures for generating noises include U.S. Pat. No. 4,619,068, issued to Wotawa on Oct. 28, 1986, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,784, issued to McWilliams on Apr. 13, 1993. The '784 patent relies on members to oscillate, or wobble, as they are drawn through a body of water in order to generate noise and vibrations for attracting fish. Although effective in generating a rattle type of noise, the '784 patent does not provide a positively driven means, such as a spinner, for engaging another member to generate noise to attract fish.
Further, prior art fishing lures have included spinners which rotate around an outwardly disposed leg of the lure, such as the fishing lure shown in the '089 patent. Debris may often be caught by a rotating spinner and even wrap around the spinner blade as the spinner is rotating. Fishing lures of this type are frequently lost as a result of the fishing lure hanging-up on such debris.